By way of introduction, in traditional network security device configuration user interfaces, policies may be presented in a list or table format. A policy consists of a list of ordered rules. The number of rules in a policy can go up to hundreds. The ordering of rules is very important to the accuracy of the desired security performance. When adding or editing a rule, especially the rule order in the rule list, an administrator generally needs to understand the context of the overall security policy performance to make sure the addition or editing works correctly. Misplacing a rule in the rule list can be detrimental to the overall network security of the enterprise. However, the context of the policy is often not available in the addition or edit page. To add or edit a rule, in traditional policy table user interfaces, the administrator invokes the add rule or edit rule page by clicking an add/edit rule button or clicking on the rule itself when editing. The add rule or edit rule details page would be a stand-alone page or a panel. The administrator may have to edit the rule order in a different page from the add rule or edit rule page. Even if the rule order may be edited in the add/edit rule details page, the editing of the rule order is performed without the context of the other rules in the list. The administrator may lose context of rule order and how the rules before and after the added/edited rule are being affected. As mentioned above, the order information is very important to the overall security performance but it is not available or visible in the edit rule page. The administrator may have to pivot and cross check between two windows, one having the policy table and one having the edit/add rule page, to ensure mistakes are not made.